monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawd Wolf
Clawd Wolf is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. He is a werewolf and a student at Monster High. He comes from a family with many children—among which Clawdia, Clawdeen, and Howleen—and is currently the oldest of the ones still living at home. Having grown up among so many people to consider, Clawd has developed an extensive set of leadership skills for which he is known and appreciated at school. He is the captain of the casketball team, the football team, and the SKRM team, as well as a respected member of the track team. Like most of his siblings, he has clear goals for his career after the school. He wants to go into sports medicine and though he has a busy schedule daily, he knows to prioritize getting the grades needed for that. In addition to school, family, and friends, Clawd spends a lot of his time in the company of Draculaura, who is both his girlfriend and his sister's BFF. Portrayers Clawd is voiced in English by Ogie Banks, except for during his debut in "Fur Will Fly", in which he was voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Though Clawd himself does not make an appearance in the Monster High Fright Song music video, there are several werewolf character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Werewolf Rapper," for example, is portrayed by Taylor Belnavis. Character Personality Clawd is very friendly, outgoing and kind to the others, especially to his girlfriend, Draculaura. He's a loyal friend and a natural leader, acting as the captain of several sports teams. Appearance Clawd is tall and physically fit, since he plays on the football, casketball and track teams. He has a piercing in his left ear, and has long sideburns and golden eyes like his sisters. Relationships Family Clawd is the older brother of Clawdeen and Howleen, and the younger one of Clawdia. In the ''Monster High'' books, he is the oldest of all Wolf children,Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way but in the other continuities, he is merely the oldest Wolf child still living at his parents' house. Clawd lives with his "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all."Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st Besides Clawdia, Clawdeen, Howleen and their unnamed younger brother, Clawd has at least seven other siblings (according to a comment Draculaura made in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?")."Rumor Run Wild" Friends Clawd's profile states that "a pack leader can't play favorites", and lists all of the Monster High students as friends. He states that he considers Draculaura to be a good friend, and later, begins dating her. The two soon become an item. He also was childhood friends with Romulus, the werewolf and they spent a lot of time together in Fright On!. He also is shown to be friends with Deuce Gorgon, hanging out with him on several occasions in the cartoon, and Heath Burns, who also plays on the track team with the two. Pet Clawd's pet is a bulldog gargoyle named Rockseena, who Clawd claims is his "#1 rock solid fan". Romance Clawd once dated Cleo de Nile, though she later dumped him and began dating Deuce Gorgon the next day. This resulted in a longtime rivalry between Cleo and Clawdeen, until Clawd confessed to his sister that it had been a mutual breakup, and that he and Cleo hadn't truly cared for one another. This relationship was actually the result of C.A. Cupid's arrows.Clawd Wolf's 'School's Out' diary, October the 18th Draculaura developed a huge crush on Clawd, which evolved into a relationship when they began officially dating as of "Fear Pressure". In the episode "Hyde and Shriek", Clawd is concerned that Draculaura wants to break up with him due to rumors being spread by The Ghostly Gossip. But the gossip is proven to be just that - gossip - and the two remain enamored with one another. In "Fright On!", Clawd and Draculaura had a very short breakup due to Romulus saying he needed to date his own kind, though in the end they do end up getting back together. Their relationship is threatened again in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", when one of Draculaura's ex-boyfriends shows up just in time for Valentine's Day and puts her under a love spell, making her dump Clawd in the process. Clawd gets shot with C.A. Cupid's love arrow and falls in love with C.A. Cupid. Frankie breaks the spell and Clawd is again trying to win Draculaura back. The spell that Valentine put on Draculaura is soon broken, too resulting with Draculaura and Clawd get back together again, stronger than ever, happily in love. The two share a kiss at the end of the movie. Books His normie name is Claud, which he uses to prevent questions about his identity. He makes an appearance at the school dance; when Frankie loses her head, he drives her home, while Billy carried her head. He has five younger brothers and Claudine (Clawdeen) is his second to youngest sister while Leena (Howleen) is the baby of the family. His parents own a bed and breakfast in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. Unlike the other RADs who were in The Ghoul Next Door, he, Claudine, and his 5 younger brothers flee to their parent's bed & breakfast, where he and Lala (Draculaura) get close, even getting a mohawk from her. Once he found out about the Sassy 16 party that Claudine was hosting, he and his brothers put up baby pictures of her. He and his brothers also flaunt their RAD status at the party. Timeline * November 18, 2009: Mattel requests the trademark for Clawd Wolf. * Early July, 2010: Clawd Wolf makes his diary debut in Deuce's 'Basic' diary and Clawdeen's 'Basic' diary. * September 01, 2010: Clawd Wolf makes his ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. * December 02, 2010: Clawd Wolf makes his 2D cartoon debut in "Fur Will Fly". * April 07, 2011: Clawd Wolf's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 07, 2011: Clawd Wolf's profile art is revealed. * Mid June, 2011: Clawd Wolf's debut doll is released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * February 12, 2012: Clawd Wolf makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Gallery 315723 10150323384132481 1103104914 n.jpg Profile_art_-_S1600_Clawd.jpg Teen Scream Photoshoot game - Clawd.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Monster High book characters